En mis sueños
by quevivacandy
Summary: Minific presentado para el Festival de fanfics de Foro Andrew, febrero 2017. Categoría - situaciones en el Magnolia.


**ADVERTENCIA:** Esta mini-historia puede tener contenido para mayores de edad, o al menos, PG-15.

 **EN MIS SUEÑOS**

Sin que me dé cuenta, las monótonas y largas horas de una nueva jornada laboral han terminado. No es que me queje acerca de mi trabajo de lavaplatos, sino más bien, es todo lo contrario; de un tiempo para acá, con mi mente absorta en lo que a mí respecta es un hermoso rostro lleno de pecas, y con mi corazón palpitando aceleradamente por las ansias de encontrarme de vuelta en casa a la brevedad, de un tiempo para acá los días parecieran que simple y sencillamente pasan volando.

Sin embargo, sé que ella ha mantenido cierta correspondencia con un tal "Terry", y aunque es un nombre que he escuchado muchísimas veces y ella me afirma que él y yo desarrollamos en Londres cierta amistad _,_ el hombre que lleva ese nombre sigue siendo para mí un completo desconocido. Soy consciente de en donde se encuentran los sentimientos de Candy, pero pese a ello, no he conseguido refrenar que mi corazón empiece a desarrollar cierta clase de sentimientos hacia ella y si debo de ser sincero conmigo mismo, también que mi cuerpo empiece a tener ciertos reflejos.

Una soñadora sonrisa acompaña mis pasos rápidos cuando voy de vuelta al apartamento y mientras avanzo, me pregunto si lo que Candy ha empezado a despertar en mí sea correcto. Con ese inquietante pensamiento acosando todos mis sentidos, de pronto me encuentro a mí mismo dentro de una intensa batalla campal entre mi consciencia y mi corazón. Lo cierto es que día tras día esa batalla se libra sin más en mi interior. Lucho con todas mis fuerzas contra todo aquello que ella en mí inspira en un vano intento de reprimir mis sentimientos y hacerlos desaparecer. Sin embargo, pese a todo mi esfuerzo, día tras día cuando creo ingenuamente haberlos aplacado y blando para mí la bandera de victoria, en el momento exacto en que la veo cruzar la puerta de nuestro pequeño hogar y me dedica aquella deslumbrante sonrisa, dirigiéndome una mirada llena de alivio y sentimiento por el solo hecho de encontrarme ahí, hace que toda muralla que le había autoimpuesto a mi corazón se desplome por completo y la endeble victoria que hasta ese momento había creído conquistar, se convierte ante mis ojos en una clara derrota, provocando a la vez en mí un fuerte estremecimiento debido al tumulto de emociones que ella me hace experimentar.

Este día no fue la excepción. Tras llegar al apartamento y dejar mis pertenencias en su lugar, me dispuse a preparar nuestra cena como generalmente suelo hacerlo. Lo cierto es que ella no es lo que uno pueda llamar siquiera una aprendiz de cocinera; la cocina por alguna razón simplemente no se le da. Sin embargo, he de confesar que como disfruto los días en que vuelve pronto a casa y juntos preparamos lo que hemos de cenar. Las risas, las miradas, las bromas y hasta los involuntarios roces; contarnos sin miramientos las experiencias que la jornada nos trajo en su afán; toda aquella convivencia que poco a poco y día a día te va acercando sin que te des cuenta a alguien, dando vida a la intimidad y la complicidad, despertando automáticamente en los seres humanos sentimientos y emociones.

Hoy, algo debió de retenerla en el hospital pues no llegó a tiempo a casa para compartir este momento tan especial aunque sé que sucederá lo mismo mientras comemos. Tras dejar la comida en el fuego para su cocción, salgo de la cocina con la intención de tomar una rápida ducha y tener todo listo para cuando llegue Candy. Los calientes chorros de agua relajan mis ligeramente atrofiados músculos, tensos debido la batalla que hace menos de una hora se disputó en mi interior. Termino de ducharme y seco mi cuerpo con la misma resolución con que creo haber levantado el muro que le autoimpongo a mi corazón. Me dirijo a la habitación a vestirme y cuando apenas he logrado ponerme los calzoncillos, de pronto de la cocina llega el particular sonido cuando algo que tienes en la estufa entra en contacto con el calor, dándote aviso de la inminente amenaza que ese algo está a punto de rebalsarse. Por lo tanto, sin reparar en mi estado, salgo corriendo tal y como estoy con tal de evitar un desastre.

Suelto una bocanada de alivio al haberle bajado el fuego a tiempo pero cuando atravieso la puerta de la cocina mi corazón da un vuelco al encontrarme frente a Candy. El muro nuevamente está por los suelos y empiezo a sentir todo el torrente de mis emociones a flor de piel. Al verla ahí de pie tan fresca, inocente y llena de vida, hace que por un instante me olvide de mi ligero atuendo y en mi rostro se dibuje una amplia sonrisa.

– Hola Candy, bienvenida – logró pronunciar rápidamente de manera casual, como solemos saludarnos desde que compartimos techo. – Pronto estará lista la cena. Si quieres ve a refrescarte en lo que yo termino de hacerme cargo de todo – agrego sin vacilar y me doy la vuelta para retornar a la cocina.

– Hola Albert… gracias – responde en un nervioso susurro.

El sonido de su voz dispara mis alarmas haciendo que me pare en seco, frunza el ceño e inmediatamente me dé la vuelta sin chistar. Debido al impacto que su sola presencia logra en mí, tampoco pude notar antes como de pronto de su rostro se borró la sonrisa y dio paso al asombro. Sin duda, algo debe de estarle sucediendo aunque no logro descifrarlo. De inmediato cierro la distancia que nos separa y poso mis manos sobre sus hombros.

– ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó con una nota de preocupación en mi voz mientras escudriño su rostro. – Sabes que sin importar qué, cuentas conmigo para todo.

Con una tímida sonrisa me asiente y tras bajar la mirada, luego de que algo captó su atención cierra inmediatamente los ojos. Un fuerte rubor adorna entonces sus ya sonrosadas mejillas y bajo mis manos puedo percibir el ligero temblor de sus hombros.

– Candy… – pronuncio su nombre con dulzura mientras con una mano la obligo suavemente a levantar la barbilla para que me vea a los ojos. – Mírame por favor, cuéntame que te pasa. – Ella se niega y me lo indica con un movimiento de su cabeza. Su respiración agitada hace que mis ya disparadas alarmas se alcen aún más, por lo que fuera de mí finalmente le demando – Candy, abre los ojos.

Mi exigencia hizo que ella hiciera como le pedí pero creo que solo en mis más locas fantasías habría imaginado todo lo que un simple gesto desencadenaría. En un instante sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y lo que pude ver reflejados en ellos fue demasiado turbador e inquietante, si no es que… esperanzador. De pronto sus ojos abandonaron los míos y se dirigieron hacia mi cuello, abarcando la anchura de mis hombros y recorriendo luego con detenimiento y sin mesura el resto de mi ya agitado cuerpo. Fue entonces que caí en cuenta de mi escasez de atuendos y mi rostro se convirtió en un reflejo de su intenso rubor, sin embargo, cuando nuestros ojos volvieron a encontrarse, algo en su mirada me impidió moverme o proferir palabra, y cuando sentí el roce de sus dedos delineando el contorno de mis labios, me dejó clavado al suelo en un completo estado de estupefacción.

Sabía que debería de salir corriendo a ponerme algo encima y disculparme, pero en sus ojos hay un brillo especial que nunca antes le había visto jamás, o mejor dicho, que solo le había visto cuando hablaba de ese "Terry" pero ahora era para mí. Un brillo que me permitía ver en las profundidades de su alma y que sin reserva me mostraba todo el sentimiento, pasión y anhelo que con intensidad ella desprendía en silencio por mí. ¡Por mí! ¿En qué momento el sentimiento que por mi albergaba también se convirtió en amor? No lo sé y tampoco pretendo indagarlo en este momento, pero lo que realmente importa ahora es que finalmente puedo gritarle que desde hace algún tiempo la amo y demostrarle abiertamente y sin disfraz todo mi amor.

Tomo entre mis manos su expectante rostro y desciendo lentamente hasta unir mi boca con sus anhelantes labios. No hay palabras para describir lo que ese delicado contacto provocó en nosotros. El solo roce de nuestras lenguas desató en nuestros cuerpos y almas un maremoto que nubló nuestras mentes y no supimos cómo controlar. Caricias, besos y palabras por tanto tiempo reprimidas que solo nos hacían desear al otro cada vez más. En un momento estábamos en el comedor y al siguiente en nuestra habitación, ayudándola en el camino a despojarse con urgencia de sus ropas hasta que los dos descubrimos ávidamente nuestra completa desnudez. Éramos una maraña de temblorosos miembros excitados que no cesaban de proferirse palabras de amor. Tocamos y besamos nuestros cuerpos sin dejar espacio sin explorar y entre apasionados gemidos y quejidos nos hicimos uno, moviéndonos juntos y rítmicamente en una primitiva carrera hasta que con los ojos cerrados alcanzamos el clímax.

Abro de golpe los ojos y me despierto absolutamente agitado. Mi pecho sube y baja al compás de mi respiración irregular. Tendido en la cama muevo instintivamente la mano hasta mi miembro y bajo la suave tela del pantalón de mi pijama palpo el fluido viscoso que cual adolescente acabo de expulsar. Ahogo un placentero gemido al acariciar con suavidad mi hombría que aún se encuentra completamente rígida, como si nada acabara de pasar. En la poca luz antes del alba ésta se eleva orgullosa apuntando hacia la litera de arriba, como percibiendo la razón que la hace avivar. En silencio lanzo un quejumbroso suspiro y me río para mis adentros por mi inconsciente osadía. La realidad es que los sentimientos de Candy permanecen igual y aunque yo haya ido desarrollando por ella sentimientos románticos, lo cierto es que pese a que vaya en mi propio detrimento la apoyaré con todas mis fuerzas con tal de que ella sea feliz. Sin embargo, una cosa sé: si mi inconsciente decide llevarme a un mundo donde ella también me corresponde no me negaré a vivirlo de lleno, aunque eso solo suceda en mis sueños.

 _FIN_

 **NOTA:**

¡Hola chicas!

En lo que estaba buscando a la musa para que me ayudara con el siguiente capítulo de MDLSA, debido a unos comentarios en Foro Andrew para el festival de fics de febrero, sobre situaciones fortuitas que se pudieron haber dado en el Magnolia y el "buenos días" de Albert, fue que surgió la idea de este minific.

La verdad es que no podía quitarme la idea de encima y pues mejor me decidí a escribirla. Las que ya me han leído saben que me gusta mucho hacer que los personajes se imaginen las cosas así que no pude evitarlo. Además, aunque me haya gustado que no fuera un sueño y que todo fuera real, variando cómo fue que entre Albert y Candy evolucionaron las cosas, también tengo la manía de permanecer fiel a la historia original de qué cosas realmente sucedieron en el apartamento y que cosas no, impidiéndome así cambiar la historia. Aunque bueno, eso no impidió que imprimiera detalles que sí ocurrieron como lo que significaba para ambos el vivir juntos.

Espero les haya gustado y hoy sí, esperemos 'que la inspiración haya regresado'…


End file.
